Na Na Na C'mon
by Aokidanza
Summary: If there was anyone that Izaya could hate more than Shizu-chan, at times, he thought it would be his sisters.


It was a clear, beautiful day over the district of Ikebukuro, the kind of day that enticed its citizens outside to enjoy the summer air and warm sun. The kind of day that made the more unlucky people that were trapped inside for eight daily hours a bit bitter and hyperactive, fidgeting restlessly behind their desks in anticipation of something to free them from their prison cells, whether mentally or physically. Such was the predicament of the students of Raira Academy, forced to listen to the droning voices of their teachers while the world outside their classroom windows flew by, unassuming of the withering souls inside the school building. Luckily, neither the school nor the city around it was prone to silence for long, and it took no more than the ringing of the lunch bell to ignite a bit of excitement into the teen's lives.

A ripping sound bounced off the hall walls, followed by the crash of a locker into one of said walls and straight through into the next room, crushing desks and chairs beneath it. The object of the projectile, who had conveniently dodged, now stood beside the newly formed crater with a mocking smirk, taunting his assaulter with a wave of a blade through the air. His competitor accepted his challenge, eyes glowering and fists shaking, looking every bit like a bull about to charge at the red eyes of its matador.

"I-ZA-YA-KUUUNN." The growl was like a gunshot to the sky, and they were off.

Izaya zipped through the building and across the grounds, weaving through throngs of students and dodging heavyweight weapons with ease. Shizuo was hot on his heels as they roared out onto the streets, taking no notice of the horrified shrieks of the retreating bystanders that once surrounded them, too intent on squashing the flea that was intent on pissing him off. This was an endless game of chase - a routine not only for them, but for the entire population of Ikebukuro - and, quite honestly, one of Izaya's favorite pastimes.

He loved the way Shizuo's golden eyes would darken whenever he made an appearance around the brute; he loved how his words alone could make the blonde shake in anger; he loved how easily he could bring out that monster's true nature and make him resort to the very thing he hated - violence. In short, he loved to make Shizuo's life a living hell. Because Izaya hated Shizuo, and Shizuo hated him.

Wind whipped through his hair as a traffic sign whizzed by his head, nearly nicking off his left ear. Izaya responded to the roars behind him with manic laughter, sidestepping into a small alleyway to avoid a flying vending machine. He may hate this protozoan, but that magnitude of sheer strength never ceased to amaze him, only furthering his claim that Shizuo could not possibly be human. It was certainly interesting... But as he said before, he absolutely abhorred the brute and thought him better off dead than living to be a burden to both him and his beloved humans.

He reached for the ladder of the nearest fire escape, prepared to climb up to the roof of the building when another sign forced him to retract his hand. Before Shizuo could get a hold of him, Izaya whirled around on his heels, switchblade positioned dangerously close to the blonde's neck. Shizuo clamped a hand around his neck regardless, though not too hard, since the harder he squeezed the harder Izaya pressed his knife into his throat.

They were backed against a brick wall, staring each other down, glare against smirk. The air was tense with feelings of pure animosity and the desire to kill, so thick that Izaya jokingly supposed that he could cut it with his knife- And then he felt a vibration in his pocket.

"_Na na na c'mon"_

If Izaya had known what was to come, he would have never tempted Shizuo into a blind rage, and he especially would not have led them into such a position. At the very least, he would have left his phone at home, or guarded it like a Doberman so that it would have never been tampered with in the first place. Honestly, with the people he associated with, he should have known better.

As the song that was definitely _not_ what Izaya had set as his ringtone continued, both boys became painfully aware of their close proximity, the hate-filled silence immediately turning more and more awkward with every lyric sung.

"'_Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it"_

Shizuo hadn't loosened his grip on Izaya's neck - in fact, it might have gotten a bit tighter with the widening of those golden eyes - but Izaya decided to take his chances and let the knife drop to his side as he almost frantically grabbed for the wretched device in his pocket.

"_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me"_

By this time, both of their faces donned a light pink shade and neither of them seemed accustomed to its presence. Izaya took one glance at the name flashing on his cell screen and, suddenly, his eyes lit up, as if he had just come upon a life-changing revelation. Then they briefly flashed a look of utter despise, eye twitching as he answered the call.

"_Na na na c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, I like it like it c'mo-"_

Click.

"_**Mairu."**_

The blessed silence lasted only seconds before a hysterical laugh sounded on the phone, echoing the laughter coming from somewhere very close by. Both boys snapped their gazes towards the opening of the alleyway to see two young onlookers, with dark hair and reddish eyes uncannily similar to Izaya's own. The one with pigtails and glasses was beside herself with laughter, while the other simply watched them, face expressionless.

If there was anyone that Izaya could hate more than Shizu-chan, at times, he thought it would be his sisters.

The Orihara twins sped off before they could face the wrath of their brother, Mairu pulling Kururi along while cheerily announcing to the world that "Iza-nii likes it, likes it".


End file.
